Revue Of Guilt And Innocence
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Maya finds herself trapped in a revue to fight her fellow classmates. Can she prove her innocence, or will she suffer the ultimate consequences?


**I really can't properly explain where this idea came from... It literally popped into my head while I was lying in bed one night, and then the next morning I woke up and churned out this entire thing, adding in and working out the details around the main idea. **

**It's the first time I've ever written a 'revue' story for RevStarlight, so I hope you'll find it interesting and suspenseful, it not a bit confusing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Revue Of Guilt And Innocence

Maya stands in complete darkness. Silence.

She can't remember where she'd just been previously, where she is now, or how she'd gotten here.

But as she turns around, searching for a clue, she can feel the familiar weight of the sword at her hip, and the jacket pinned at her shoulder.

Something isn't right. It's true that for most of the revues she can't always make perfect sense of how she'd gotten here, and afterward she always finds herself outside on campus on a bench, or in her bedroom, as if waking up from a dream.

But this time it feels even stranger than in the past. She can't remember hearing that familiar jingle on her phone, can't remember receiving a message announcing a revue tonight. She can't see or hear anything or anyone else, but she braces her hand on the hilt of her sword, just in case.

Suddenly, a blinding blue spotlight floods over her, making her flinch.

At the same time, a second white spotlight shines up above in the seats of the audience. A familiar giraffe is seated there, unmoving, staring down at her. Maya turns to him and projects.

"What is the meaning of this?"

He tilts his head very slightly and blinks his long eyelashes.

"Good evening." His jaw doesn't move an inch, and his voice echoes around the theater as though it's the voice of the stage itself. Judging from its trajectory and the reverberation, this darkened stage is much larger than Maya had initially anticipated.

Maya stands firmly in her slight crouch, ready for any fight he might throw at her. His voice remains calm and calculating.

"I suppose I should get straight to the point, lest we waste precious time for the performance. Tendo Maya – you have been accused of treachery."

Her fingers twitch at the hilt.

"What? What do you mean treachery? Who accuses me?" Her words fire straight back up at him, demanding. He merely blinks.

"I understand your confusion," he replies. "It is _I_ who accuses you. During your duos revue, it was you and you alone who lost her jacket. And yet you are still being awarded the leading roles in your plays. An actress true and worthy of the Top Star Tiara would not have lost so miserably in her revue. So I am simply here to observe tonight."

Maya flinches slightly at the mention of her past defeat, a bit of an old wound that hadn't fully healed yet. But her eyes remain narrowed in suspicion, her hand ready at her blade.

"And what will you be observing, exactly?"

One of his ears flicks in mild interest.

"_You_," he replies. "I shall be testing you now, to see if you are _truly_ deserving of being called Top Star, if you are _truly_ deserving of being awarded the leading roles in those plays. Tonight, you shall partake in the ultimate test, and – should you fail – face the ultimate consequences."

Before Maya can draw breath enough to ask what he means, a third spotlight flashes on. It highlights a portion of the stage behind Maya in an unsettling red-orange, showing just how massive the area actually is.

But when it reveals what the darkness had been hiding all this time, her breath catches in her chest.

Claudine – hands bound behind her back, tied to some immovable post, and surrounded by glass on all sides but the top. She's struggling, and clearly has been for some time, her clothes and hair ruffled from the effort.

The second the light comes on, Claudine's head snaps up, and their eyes meet.

"Tendo Maya!" Her voice is muffled by the glass of her prison, and there is fear in her eyes.

"Claudine!" Maya takes off running toward her, drawing her sword as it catches in the blue light. But before she can reach her, that deep voice sounds again.

"Not so fast."

Something unseen shifts beneath Maya's boots, and the floor seems to extend in front of her, making the distance she'd just covered entirely useless. No matter how many steps she takes, she can't seem to get any closer to Claudine.

At the same time a drop of water falls from the curtains above the glass, catching red in the light like blood. It falls just in front of Claudine's nose and lands at her boots.

It's followed by another droplet. And then another.

They begin to drip consistently from the shadowy folds of the scarlet curtains up above, each one following the same path inside the four glass walls where Claudine stands. She tries in vain to move away from the small puddle growing at her boots, but the restraints don't allow her any movement.

Maya skids to a halt, fruitless in her efforts to reach her. She rounds on the giraffe, her eyes full of rage, and her voice full of warning.

"Let her go!"

The giraffe is unfazed by her fury. He merely dips his head at an angle to emphasis the fact that he is looking down upon her.

"I understand. But it is not up to _me_ to release her, but for _you_ to free her. However, you shall only be allowed to do so, should you pass the test fairly."

"What test?" she snarls. "Tell me and I'll finish it instantly!"

"I wouldn't be so sure. After all, for one who claims to be worthy of Top Star, I have prepared only the most difficult of exams."

Another spotlight shines to life off to one side, revealing yet another portion of the massive stage and the set.

Kaoruko stands at the ready in her pink-colored light. She lifts her naginata, and the tip of her blade gleams.

Maya regards her warily, but it's a bit of a relief to know she isn't alone here.

"Hanayagi-san, please. You must-"

"Kyaa-!"

Maya whirls around at the sound of Claudine's scream. The once-dripping water from over her head has suddenly begun to pour much faster. The orange puddle on the floor soon rises up to the rim of her boots, contained by the glass. Maya's heart freezes.

"Claudine!"

"Didn't I mention...?" the giraffe says calmly. "The others can not see what you see, and they cannot comprehend when you speak of it. The glass does not allow it. And if you mention it to them, the water will only flow ever faster."

"What is that?!" Maya spits. "Stop it at once!"

"That is up to you, Tendo Maya. Speak of what you see, and her fate will only be sealed sooner." He doesn't smile, but a smirk comes into his tone. "I _did_ say this revue would toy with the ultimate consequences, did I not?"

Claudine kicks at the red-tinted water that has filled halfway up the sides of her boots now, trying to wretch her hands free to no avail.

Maya feels as though the stage is falling out from under her piece by piece. A horrible, heavy dread grips her body, churning through her blood as though both frozen and on fire simultaneously.

"Enough!" she cries. "I won't say a word!"

A pause, and for a few seconds only the sounds of falling water are heard. Then-

"I understand."

The water then falls less fervently, but it doesn't slow down to the harmless dripping either. It stagnates at a steady flow, like that from a faucet. Maya grits her teeth.

"I'm on a time limit, am I?"

"Indeed," he says. "But I have not yet finished explaining your test."

At his cue, another spotlight goes off. This one is violet in shade, and Futaba stands beneath it with her halberd. Then a little ways off, a yellow light reveals Nana with her dual blades, and a teal light reveals Junna with her bow and arrows. Then it's Mahiru in green with her mace, Hikari in light blue with her dagger, and finally Karen in red with her sword.

They surround her on all sides except where Claudine is being held captive, invisible to all the others.

The stage they stand upon is now bathed in various colored spotlights. Bits and pieces of their individual sets are present as well; staircases, buildings, ledges...

It's clear what Maya has to do.

"Defeat every Stage Girl," the giraffe announces. "Prove your position in earning the lead roles and in fighting for the position of Top Star. Should you succeed within a timely manner, you shall be able to avoid the penalty. This is the Revue the stage longs to witness."

The water keeps falling, and has submerged Claudine to her ankles by now. Maya's blood pounds in her veins. She makes one last attempt to dissuade the giraffe.

"Why not let me fight Saijou-san as well? After all, she is my partner, the only one who can accompany me. She is the one who can best match me - and possibly even defeat me - in a fight."

"I understand," he says. "A very valid proposal. But I believe you will perform your very best against the others if Saijou Claudine remains as she is. She will provide the hourglass timer for your exam."

Maya hisses under her breath, her gaze drifting helplessly back to Claudine, drenched in that unsettling orange-red color. Claudine's eyes are fearful and her struggles to free herself are panicked. But when she meets Maya's gaze, there is a split second of clarity, a message:

_I trust you._

Maya won't betray that trust.

With her exam, her time limit, and her consequences clear, she turns back around to face her seven friends - her seven opponents.

The giraffe raises his head high.

"Tendo Maya. Your opponents know nothing of your plight, and thus they will not go easy on you. They will fight as valiantly as you will. You must prove your skills and cut the jacket from each and every one of them. Should you take your time, the water will eventually overflow from the glass, and it is up to you if that is a risk you are willing to take."

"It isn't," she growls. "I _won't_ let that happen."

"I understand. Then without further ado, the Revue of Guilt or Innocence shall commence!"

Maya kicks off running immediately.

Kaoruko is closest to her. The colors of their spotlights combine, and their blades collide with a heavy pressure. Kaoruko is taken aback by the force; Maya clearly has much more desire to win. Maya swings hard and Kaoruko blocks, clicking her tongue.

"Your movements are so barbaric."

"Hanayagi-san, please-" But she remembers her restrictions and stops. Kaoruko pushes her off, causing her to stagger. Maya doesn't recall her having this much strength before. She swings again for the button on her shoulder, but Kaoruko blocks fiercely.

"Tendo-han, please understand," she utters. "He threatened to hurt Futaba-han if I did not fight my hardest."

"What-?"

Maya is shoved away and about to charge back in when she hears rapid footsteps approaching. She whirls around to find Futaba's blade just inches shy of her shoulder. Maya leaps back just in time to avoid it.

"Like hell," Futaba growls. "Like _hell_ I'm gonna let him hurt Kaoruko! I'm gonna fight with everything I've got!"

Maya's lip curls back into a snarl as she sends a deadly glare at the giraffe.

_So this is how he's motivating them..._

Then she looks back to how he is motivating _her_.

Claudine is halfway up her shins in water now, still fighting with everything she has to free herself. Maya leaps back to avoid Kaoruko's and Futaba's blades, now tag-teamed, and calls to her partner.

"Claudine! Just stay still! Save your breath! I'll be there soon. I'll save you. I'll definitely-"

"Hyaaa-!" Twin swords cut down from either side of her, and yellow mixes with blue light to turn green. Maya dodges to one side to find Nana has joined the fray. Her eyes are tormented and yet resolved.

"He said he'd hurt Junna-chan... I can't let that happen!"

Maya has no time to think anymore. She moves on instinct and reflex, blocking Kaoruko's blade, parrying Futaba's, and avoiding Nana's.

And then an arrow sears out of the darkness, streaming teal light behind it.

Maya hadn't expected she'd have to fight all seven of them at once. But when she tries to flee just for a second to regain her breath, Mahiru, Hikari, and Karen block her path.

"H-He said... that he'd hurt Karen-chan and Hikari-chan!"

"I won't let him hurt them. Not Mahiru-chan or Karen."

"Tendo-san, we're gonna fight you with everything we've got!"

The green, light blue, and red spotlights all mix with the deep blue of Maya's.

She fights them all at once – she has no choice.

The water has risen to Claudine's knees, and Maya has yet to fell a single jacket. Her heart is pounding, blood rushing in her ears so loudly she can barely hear the swing of metal coming at her from all sides.

She jumps in the only direction where no one is coming at her, back toward Claudine. Nana, Hikari, and Karen charge her together, and it takes all of Maya's concentration and power to defend her own jacket.

"Maya!" Claudine's sudden shriek alerts her to an arrow fired from her blind side. She dodges at the last second, the tip fraying the end of her jacket, but nothing more. But she can't even thank Claudine for the warning. The deep, omnipotent voice shudders around the stage.

"Interference shall not be allowed."

The orange water above Claudine begins to fall faster again, and she screams.

Maya's pounding heart burns.

"No!" She shoves Mahiru back and kicks at Futaba's feet. "Claudine-!"

"I understand," the giraffe declares. "The show must go on. And what a stupendous show it is..."

Maya finds herself face-to-face with Kaoruko once more and engages her. The giraffe narrates from above.

"Hanayagi Kaoruko. Old-fashioned and high-maintenance, she is the one who confided in you when she had troubles, is she not?"

Maya pushes her back and Kaoruko trips, falling onto her back. But before Maya can slice at her jacket, Futaba leaps in to defend her.

"Isurugi Futaba," the giraffe says. "Extremely loyal. Well-known for her charming performances and vocals, she is the one who confided in your partner, Saijou Claudine, is she not?"

When Maya manages to fend off Futaba, Nana is there to take her place. At the same time, Junna fires more of her arrows from afar, forcing Maya to move a certain way, putting her in the perfect vulnerable positions for Nana to attack.

"Hoshimi Junna," the giraffe continues. "Known for her wisdom and conflict-resolution skills. She is a fine leader, is she not?"

Another arrow embeds itself at Maya's boots, forcing her back into range of the twin swords.

"Nana Daiba. She is said to have ensnared the actresses in an endless loop of school life and revues. She is perhaps the most experienced Stage Girl, is she not?"

By now the water is lapping at the ends of Claudine's skirt.

Maya swings her sword low to slice the arrows jutting out of the stage so she may move more freely. She finds herself bathed in green light now, and a mace swings down on her.

"Tsuyuzaki Mahiru. Loved by her family and her hometown. Timid but supportive, she is an irreplaceable companion, is she not?"

Maya dodges the mace, only to feel a rush of air at her back. The smallest blade of them all comes the closest to slicing the button of her jacket.

"Kagura Hikari," he muses. "The only exception I have ever made to these revues. The only Stage Girl to ever get a second chance. She is unparalleled in her tragic determination, is she not?"

The dagger slices at the ends of Maya's hair as she retreats. And then the final sword is upon her, clanging with her own at the very last second.

"Aijou Karen," he says. "The abnormality. The only Stage Girl to be borne from the Audience. She truly is something else, is she not?"

Maya cries out in desperation.

_I know... I know who they are... I know just how precious they are to me... But..._

She looks back, back to the glass prison walls steadily filling with tainted water.

It's up to her waist now. Claudine has slowed her breathing, getting herself accustomed to deeper breaths, likely to make the final one she can take last just a few seconds longer.

Maya can't lose her. She _won't_.

Battle cries rise up from all around her. The rainbows of spotlights merge together on Maya without mercy.

She fights back the same way; without mercy.

Fierce, desperate, and terrified, she fights back with everything she has.

Not for herself. Not for her own victory or reputation.

But for Claudine.

Her first point comes as she leaps back to avoid Nana's and Karen's swords. Maya passes by Kaoruko from the side and flashes out her own blade just in time. It slices the string beneath the button, and the red jacket flutters to the ground.

Kaoruko collapses and drops her weapon, gazing up into the pink light.

"I fought my hardest," she pants. "No harm shall come to Futaba-han."

Maya finally has a second to spare for strategical thoughts. Naturally with Kaoruko down, Futaba is eager for revenge. Maya uses that – uses Futaba's emotions.

As Futaba charges after her, Maya crouches down behind Kaoruko, using her as a shield of sorts. Futaba freezes just for a split second.

But it's the only second Maya needs.

She surges up, the tip of her sword connecting with the button of her jacket, and it falls. Futaba drops her weapon instantly, as though relieved it's over. She grabs Kaoruko and pulls her into her arms.

"It's all right. We'll be fine."

As the other five charge her, Maya glances back to her partner. The water has risen to Claudine's stomach. She's clearly trying to keep her breathing steady, but it's quickened from the fear.

Maya leaps high to avoid Junna's arrows, blocking her jacket with her blade to deflect one that otherwise may have hit its mark.

When she lands, Nana is waiting for her. Maya had gotten a hint from the giraffe earlier. She uses it now.

"Daiba-san!" She holds her sword horizontally to catch both of Nana's downward swings. "You've repeated these years so many times! Haven't you fought hard enough?"

A gasp, a second of hesitation, and again it's the only second Maya needs. She heaves upward, knocking both swords from Nana's grip before cutting the button. Nana drops to her knees and heaves a long, weighted sigh.

"I have... I've fought my friends enough..."

And just as Maya had hoped, Junna is now out of arrows, and Maya had sliced them all in half to make them useless. Junna has only her bow remaining, and it's quite easy to disarm her. She lifts her arms above her head, but one swift cut has her jacket detached. She collapses into Nana's waiting arms.

The remaining three are upon Maya in seconds.

The water has reached Claudine's chest, lapping at her collar.

In her desperation, Maya gets uncharacteristically sloppy. She goes for Mahiru first, but in order to do that, she aims for Karen.

And in order to do that, she aims for Hikari.

Maya's longer swings leave her exposed to Hikari's smaller, shorter jabs, but she skillfully manages to stay out of range. Karen naturally comes to the aid of her childhood friend. Maya hears her running in from the side and quickly ducks to avoid the dagger. She kicks out her leg, knocking Karen's feet from under her. Her true target shrieks out in panic.

"Karen-chan!"

Defenseless in her fear, Mahiru can't lift her mace quickly enough. Maya cuts her jacket free and turns back to face the final two.

The same two who had bested Claudine and herself in their duos revue.

Only this time, Maya doesn't have Claudine to stand and fight beside her.

Instead, Claudine is up to her neck in red water.

Maya lunges at her opponents with everything she's got.

It's much easier to move around now with five of them down, but Karen and Hikari are perhaps the most challenging pair. Their connection is deep-rooted and keeps them in perfect sync.

When Maya raises her sword, Karen blocks it and keeps her in place just long enough for Hikari to rush in. Maya twists her body out of the way just barely, and the dagger pierces her upper arm.

"Maya!" Claudine cries out at the sight of blood, but when her mouth opens water sprays onto her lips. She strains herself onto the tips of her toes, tilting her head back as far as it can go.

Maya is gripped by nauseating dread, adrenaline so heated with terror she nearly stumbles from it. She almost begs them to stop, but remembers her restrictions once again.

"Claudine..." She whispers her name like a prayer, a plea. "I won't lose..."

The ugly water is at her partner's chin.

Maya only has one shot left. She has to be quick and flawless with the execution.

She charges head-on towards Karen, whose sword is raised above her head in preparation for a downward strike. Hikari leaps in front of her to defend.

Maya keeps her sword ready at her hip, pointing it straight forward.

They thought she'd stop at the sight of Hikari's blade aimed at her chest, and Karen's coming down from above.

They thought she'd stop.

They thought wrong.

With a shout, Maya plunges her sword forward right between Hikari's right arm and her torso. And with Hikari being left-handed, her dagger cuts at the outside of Maya's shoulder, tearing the fabrics of her jacket.

But it hasn't fallen. Not yet.

So long as theirs fall first, Maya still wins.

She wretches her arm upward against Hikari's, and her sword slices Karen's jacket clean off.

At the same time, Maya pushes Hikari back and unbalances her. She sinks her teeth into the button of her blue jacket, tearing it, and as Hikari falls gravity does the rest.

Both hers and Karens jackets flutter to the floor.

And though shredded, Maya's remains dangling on her shoulder.

All other spotlights but her own dim in brightness.

The sound of running water cuts off.

But not before the sound of a gasp.

"Claudine!"

Maya turns back to look to the glass prison. It's filled up to her nose, but the final rush of water that's already halfway down through the air is still coming.

It swallows Claudine up to the top of her head.

Her hands are still bound and her eyes are wide in terror as they meet Maya's. Maya rounds on the giraffe, voice breaking with rage and despair.

"I've won! Let her go!"

He replies with a haughty calmness.

"I understand. Indeed this concludes the Revue of Guilt and Innocence. You truly have proven yourself to be a worthy and honest contender for the position of Top Star."

"Enough!" she shouts. "Release Claudine!"

"I understand. But my part of the deal was simply to stop the water and let you reach her. Freeing her was not under my jurisdiction."

Maya's heart slams to a stop.

"No-"

The white spotlight on the giraffe goes out and he disappears.

"No-! Come back-!"

Suddenly, a chorus of shrieks rises up from behind her.

"Oh my gosh!"

"Saijou-san?!"

"What's going on?!"

"We have to help her!"

Maya whirls around to find the others getting to their feet, shock and dismay painted across their faces. Whatever illusions had been keeping Claudine from their senses has been lifted. Maya looks to them all imploringly.

"Everyone, please-"

"Tendo-san!" Junna cries. "You're the victor of the Revue! You're the only one who can save her!"

"Here!" Karen tosses her sword to Maya. Nana quickly follows suit. Maya catches them, now wielding two swords in each hand.

She doesn't waste another fleeting second.

She kicks off across the stage, and the floor doesn't play any tricks on her this time.

By now Claudine's eyes have fallen shut, her hair and clothes caressed gently by the water, as if coaxing her into her ensuing fate.

She holds her breath for as long as she possibly can.

But Maya watches the exact second when Claudine reaches her limit. Bubbles steal the dire air from her lungs and take it upward, far out of her reach.

Maya runs. As fast and as hard as she can, a furious cry rising up her throat.

Claudine trusted her. Maya won't lose what's most precious to her.

As she nears the cage, she clamps her hands around the hilts of all four swords, the blades glinting in the light.

She rushes ahead. Closer. Closer. Until finally-

"_Hyaaah-!_"

She pours all of her remaining strength into a single mighty swing. All four swords meet with the corner of the glass and splinter.

The blades and glass alike shatter, and the impact sends Maya onto her back. Water gushes out from the cracks, but not quickly enough.

Maya grabs the broken hilt of her sword and charges again, widening the fissure. Water explodes free, bowling her back again, soaking her with the blood-like orange flow. The glass walls shudder and begin to fall.

Maya leaps forward as they shatter, shards and blades splintering and bouncing all across the flooded stage. Whatever restraints had bound Claudine come loose and she falls, limp and quiet toward the sharp fragments of her prison.

Maya ignores the pain as she's cut all along her arms and face, stepping on dozens of shards in her sprint to catch her. She skids to her knees in the red water just in time to gather Claudine into her arms.

"Claudine!"

She cradles her head tenderly, holding her up in her lap and begging. Claudine's head rolls to one side. Her eyes don't open, and no breath rises in her chest.

"Claudine-!"

Maya calls for her again, leaning over her to listen for a heartbeat. She bites her lip, swallowing back the sobs that are threatening to consume her.

There's only a faint movement in Claudine's chest, one so feeble and small she can't tell if it's a pulse or just the slushing of water in her lungs.

"No..." She chokes, anguished, lifting her head. "Claudine- _Claudine!_"

The others fade away behind her, their lights going out one by one.

Claudine's light goes out too.

Maya kisses her, warm tears streaming down her face as grief twists tightly around her heart.

She'd proven her innocence.

So why? Why must she still suffer this horrible, excruciating guilt...?

The final spotlight goes out, and Maya finds herself in complete darkness once again. Claudine's weight is motionless in her lap.

"No... Claudine... _Ma Claudine..._" Her words echo off and dissipate into nothing. "I'm sorry... Please... Please don't go... stay with me..."

Darkness.

Then-

There's a cough, a sputter, a jolting in her arms-

Maya's eyes fly open, and she finds herself looking up at a familiar ceiling. She's in her bedroom, and judging by the dull lighting it must still be a while before sunrise. Her body feels heavy, and she can't tell if it's from sleep or from fighting.

The revues never were easy to comprehend. The girls hardly ever spoke of them, and if they did it was never in detail. Most of the time, it all just felt like a dream anyway. None of them could ever really be sure.

But Maya's sure of one thing right now if nothing else; she isn't alone.

Claudine is in bed beside her, coughing so hard she begins to wheeze from it. Maya is up in seconds, gathering her into her arms, helping her sit up.

"Claudine-!" The panic in her voice lingers from the revue, dream or not. Claudine all but spasms in her arms, hacking hard as though she'd been drowning, as though she still is-

"Claudine!" Maya quiets her with a pleading kiss, swallowing down the breathless coughs and pushing air into Claudine's lungs for her.

Claudine sputters again, but more air goes in than out this time. Gasping, she opens her eyes weakly, and they're glazed over from utter exhaustion. Chest heaving, and heart pounding, Claudine rasps her name.

"_Ma... Maya..._"

And Maya can't be sure if it had all been real or not, if she'd concluded her test and then they'd all been sent back to wherever they were normally supposed to be. Maya's arms and face prickle as though they'd been cut, and her knees ache as if she'd been sitting in glass. But there are no marks on her skin, no blood.

And Claudine isn't soaked to the bone, nor is there any water spilling from her mouth as she finally catches her breath.

Even so, she'd suffered enough.

Maya curls over her, hugging Claudine tightly against her.

"Thank goodness..." She kisses her forehead softly and weeps into her hair.

Slowly, Claudine wraps her arms around her back. She's shaking a little from the ordeal, but her heartbeat has evened out to a steady rhythm now.

"There, there... No need to get so worked up."

Relief fills Maya's veins, a cooling sensation after the heat of fear. Whatever pain had befallen Claudine tonight – in nightmare or reality – she feels responsible for it. She whimpers.

"I'm sorry..."

Claudine threads gentle fingers though her hair, relishing her warmth and weight.

"You've no need to apologize." She cups Maya's cheek and eases her back, gazing up into her eyes. "You're innocent from any crime, Tendo Maya."

Maya sniffles, and a tear falls down to slip onto Claudine's cheek. There's clarity in her eyes, an unspoken secret that must remain that way.

Maya dips her head and exhales. Claudine brings her down for another kiss, sweet and comforting.

Maya lies gently down over her, and Claudine holds her until she stops crying.

And long after that, too.

Maya rests, grateful for this feeling of weightlessness, to be absolved of any crime or sin by Claudine's forgiveness.

She sleeps now, with Claudine in her arms, and waits for the darkness to turn to light.

* * *

**A/N: Again, not too sure where this idea came from. I just was toying with the concept of Maya having to free Claudine somehow and then I figured, 'why not force her to fight the others?' and then I just threw in the Giraffe's motivation being "how are you still top of your class but not Top Star? You must be cheating, prove you aren't." **

**Idk. It was really fun to write some suspense. And we never really did figure out if the revues were _really_ real, so... yeah! It was also really fun to write the Giraffe's dialogue, and the fight scenes between each girl.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


End file.
